


Visitors

by NB_Cecil



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Affection, Caring!Data, Cats, Cooking, Cuddling, Data has 10 cats but only one gets a mention here, Data is a good husband, Data still gets social interaction wrong even after all these years, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Meeting the Parents, Might be inspired by the Picard trailer—IS THAT LAL???????????!!!, Picard is a good husband, Picard’s Social Anxiety, Picard’s vineyard, Promises, Social Anxiety, They are both good parents, Writing this before Star Trek: Picard comes out and negates all my post-TNG HCs, it’s gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Lal is bringing her girlfriend home to the vineyard to meet her parents. Jean-Luc is anxious that everything go smoothly.





	Visitors

Panting slightly from the effort of climbing two flights of stairs, Jean-Luc pushed the half-ajar door to his husband’s attic study open. 

“Hey,” He greeted the Android, who looked up from his computer, face cracking into a smile.

“Jean-Luc, you are thirty-three minutes earlier than I expected,” Data remarked, pushing his rolling chair back from the desk, the movement dislodging Tigger the Maine coon from his lap.

Jean-Luc closed the gap between them in a few strides and stooped to kiss his husband’s upturned face. “Ah, well,” He replied, twisting his fingers anxiously in the hem of his shirt. “I finished the pruning I wanted to do today, and we need to be ready when they arrive.”

“Cassoulet takes approximately three hours to prepare, and for two of those hours it will be in the oven, requiring minimal attention,” Data observed. He circled his arm round his husband’s waist and pulled him into his lap. “And I have set the table. Everything is ready.”

“Mmm,” Jean-Luc hummed appreciatively, settling onto Data’s lap and wrapping his arms round the Android’s neck. “Yes, I saw. Thank you, it looks lovely.” 

“You are concerned the food will not be ready on time.” Data stated.

“I just...” Jean-Luc trailed off, fiddling with the hair at the nape of Data’s neck. “I just want to do our best for Lal, you know? Bringing a girlfriend home to meet your parents is a big deal, and I think they’re serious.”

“Their travelling fifty-nine light years to visit us does indicate a significant level of commitment in their relationship.”

Jean-Luc’s brow furrowed. “Did you do the napkins?”

“Yes,” Data cupped his husband’s jaw, smoothing a thumb over his cheek in an attempt to soothe and reassure him.

“Did you fold them as I asked?”

“I followed your instructions.”

“You don’t think it’s too fancy?” 

“I think the table setting conveys an appropriate balance of occasion and homeliness.” 

Jean-Luc let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. “Good.”

“Now,” Data slid his hands down to Jean-Luc’s hips, “We have twenty-nine minutes remaining before we must commence cooking.” He half-lifted the Human and re-positioned himself so Jean-Luc could wrap his legs around his waist.

“I’d like some margin for error.” Jean-Luc’s protest came out muffled against the Android’s lips.

“How long would you like?” Data asked between kisses.

“Twenty—ah,” Jean-Luc gasped as Data’s hand slid under his shirt, “Twenty minutes?”

Nine minutes later, a somewhat dishevelled Data paused at the kitchen doorway and gave his somewhat dishevelled husband’s arm a gentle squeeze. “I am confident our preparations will pay off and we will have a lovely evening,” He said. Jean-Luc turned and smiled in reply. Data lowered his voice to a murmur and leaned in closer, “And after our guests have left, I propose to fuck you into the wall in that manner you are so fond of.”

“Data!” Jean-Luc stepped back in surprise. 

“Did I say something wrong?”

Jean-Luc couldn’t help chuckling at his husband’s crestfallen expression. “No, love. Just unexpected.”

“It has been my observation that you seek carnal intimacy after stressful or joyous occasions. I anticipate this evening will be a mixture of both.”

“Let’s just cook dinner, shall we?” Jean-Luc reached for an apron hanging on a hook beside the door. “And _please_ let’s not discuss our sex life while Lal’s girlfriend is here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I’m taking another voyage on the good ship _Data/Picard_... Does it have a portmanteau? _DaCard_? Idk
> 
> Comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
